Morel (5e)
Description Resembling anthropomorphic rodents, the Morel are a short people, avoiding the notice of most. While differing in shape, most Morel’s fur colors are somewhere from black to tan. Morel typically have black eyes, though in rare cases these eye colors may vary. Society Morel don’t typically maintain large towns or villages of their own. They are, however very family oriented, maintaining strong ties between family members. Most live their lives in small tribes, focusing most of their energy on supporting the group. Less courageous Morel find their homes within the community of other villages, typically living in less savory parts of villages. However, to most of these Morel, the relative safety of the slums preferable to the dangers of the wilds. Example Names Male: Antonio, Indigo, Cypress, Elm Female: Holly, Rosemary, Clover, Bluebell Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. A Morel reaches adulthood at the age of 20 and lives to be around a hundred years old. Alignment. Morel are usually neutral, more focused on the well being of the people close to them than anything else. Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Darkvision. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Size. Morel typically grow to be about 3 feet tall and typically weigh around 30 lbs. You are small. Speed. Your speed is 25 feet Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and a language of your choice. Subraces Mouse-Like Nimble. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Sticky Fingers. As a bonus action, you can make a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check to plant something on someone else, conceal an object on a creature, lift a purse, or take something from a pocket. Naturally Stealthy. You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Squirrel-Like Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1 Tree-Hugger. You’re an expert when it comes to climbing trees. You have a climb speed of 15. Speak with Small Beasts. Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Gopher-Like Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1 Digging Claws. Because of your claws, you have a burrowing speed of 15 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which are proficient with. Your unarmed strikes 1d4 damage slashing on a hit. Sun-Sensitive. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet, but you have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Porcupine-Like Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1 Sharp Quills. The back of your body is adorned with sharp, dangerous quills. Any creature grappling you takes 1d4 piercing damage, and an additional 1d4 at the end of each subsequent turn they still have you grappled. You may only use this feature if you are unarmored or wearing armor specifically made to fit your quills. Loose Quills. As an action, you may shake loose some quills from your body as a hazard. When you do so, a 5-foot square adjacent to you is treated as though caltrops were spread on it. You may use this feature once per Long Rest. Beaver-Like Warm Coat. Your fur insulates your body well, especially while in water. You are resistant to cold damage. River-Dweller. You’re build and webbed feet are well-suited to semi-aquatic life. You have a swim speed of 30. Tail-Slap. Your large, thick tail can be used as a bludgeoning weapon with enough force to stagger foes. Your tail is a natural weapon, which are proficient with. Your unarmed strikes 1d4 damage bludgeoning damage on a hit. In addition, when you hit an enemy with your tail, they must make a strength or dexterity saving throw equal to (8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier). On a failure, the enemy is knocked prone.Category:Races